Love Trouble
by A Confused Dratini
Summary: Yellow gets depressed when she finds out she's in love with Red, but he's with Misty! What will Yellow do?
1. Prologue - Yellow's Problem

_**Ho-ho, diddly doo, neighbor! I'm in the Flanders mood! (Btw, if you read my storied before and noticed they aren't there anymore, it's because I knew they sucked and decided to start again with a fresh start. And for those just started reading my stories, welcome!) I love RedxYellow so much better than AshxMisty ever since I've been reading the manga! Enough to wright a story! So, please enjoy this one!**_

_**(Sorry for the lack of Pokemon knowledge, love the game, but I'm bad at battles when it comes to Pokemon!)**_

_**And sorry for amateur writings! Just trying my best here, you know.**_

_**Oh, and um... Enjoy and review! Like it or not, critique is my best friend! (And maybe say something nice about this?)**_

_**Yellow: 18**_

_Prologue_

"Red residence! I'm not here right now, but I'll get back to whoever is trying call right away when I'm back! Bye!"

*BEEP*

"Hi, Red, It's me, Yellow... uh... again. I just wanted to call to talk to you again sometime! I know you've been busy with Misty, but I just want to hear the voice of an old friend who I... heh heh... uh... haven't spoken to for... two years. Please call back! Uh... bye!"

Yellow puts the phone down, and sighs. "I haven't seen him in so long. I miss him SO much."

Her loyal Pikachu, Chuchu, comes out from under Yellow's bed. Chuchu tugs on Yellows jeans, and yelps a quiet, 'Pikachuuu...'

"I know you miss Pika, but I'm trying the most I can, Chuchu!" She slumps down on her bed. "I know how you feel, I miss Red."

Yellow has been depressed for weeks now, trying and trying to get to Red, somehow.

Yellow has recently noticed that, well, SHE LOVES RED, OBVIOUSLY! First it started with the daydreaming, staring off into space like an idiot, just thinking about Red. Then the dreams, with her in his arms, cuddling each other and saying, I love you, like an old married couple. And then... well... let's just say that she thought about a lot more than just kissing Red.

Then... it hit her. Like a ton of bricks. She loves Red! And she's never loved anyone more in her entire life.

Most importantly, she NEEDED him. She just wanted to at least talk to him.

She felt so... empty...

But then again, it wouldn't matter anyway. That stupid Misty was there.

As his girlfriend.

That's what pains Yellow the most. Don't get her wrong, she likes Misty as much as the next guy.

But... she just saw that Yellow LOVED Red more than anything. -Well... Yellow didn't know it yet, but she just didn't want anything to get in the way of Red and her.-

And Misty just took him, like the last cookie in the jar.

Red was Yellow's best friend. But ever since that Misty came into Red's life, Yellow has been seeing Red less... and less...

Until... she hasn't seen him for two years!

All because of that stupid Misty.

But Misty isn't a jerk. She just started to like Red and BAM! Red and Misty, boyfriend and girlfriend, when she CLEARLY saw that Red was just fine with Yellow.

Didn't she?

Now that Yellow thinks about it, she could've done so much with Red, after so many years.

She was so BLIND! How could she not see it? It was so... clear...

She couldn't stand it anymore. She was about to cry for the third time today.

She blurted out everything out, like she hasn't cried for ten years.

She doesn't care what the neighbors think.

It's not like she has any.

"I'm so lonely!"

...

After all that, Yellow looks at her... lonely house.

Everything was a mess. Beer bottles, soda can, food stains, papers, all on the floor.

The beer snapped her out of everything, made her happy, but she knew it only made her depression worse.

She needed to do something about this... now.

And as for a final thought...

"Red... why did you have to go?"

**_"I think that was horrible. Don't you think, Nurps?"_**

**_Quiet, Purple! It probably was, but I tried my best._**

**_"You tried your best my ass!"_**

**_Why you little..._**

**_"AHH! Atlas, go!"_**

**_Yellow sweatdrops. "Dr. Nurple does not own Pokemon. Review, stay tuned for more, and we hope you enjoyed, see ya!"_**


	2. Chapter 1 - Red's Fortune

**_Yay moar partz! If you stood tuned, well here it is now! Please review and enjoy!_**

**_Yellow: 18_**

**_Red: 20_**

**_Misty: 20_**

**_Crystal: 17 (I think...)_**

**_Gold: 17_**

**_Blue: 20_**

**_Green: 20_**

_Chapter 1  
_

"Thank you for eating at Po's Chinese Food! Here are your fortune cookies! Just leave the check filled out, and we'll come back to get it! Thank you!"

The waitress leaves a check to be filled out on the table, along with two fortune cookies.

"Thanks!" Says Red.

Misty grabs for the check, gets our her pen, and starts filling out the check.

Red grabs for a fortune cookie. He rips the plastic and cracks the cookie in half. He puts the fortune paper on the table, and chokes the cookie pieces down his throat. Finally he reads the fortune that came with the cookie.

"Red glows brighter with yellow." Red gets puzzled almost immediately. What could that mean? "Maybe it's just another one of those cheesy sayings, although I have no idea what it means. Misty, could you imagine if any of those fortunes would be real?"

"Hm... well... I don't know. I hope _my _fortune's about you!"

"Aww, well..."

Misty grabs takes a cookie, gently takes out the plastic, and cracks the cookie in half, like Red. She eats one piece, then another.

"I don't think we'll ever find out your fortune at this rate!"

"Patience, Red!"

Then she starts reading the fortune.

"So, is it about me, like you hoped?"

"Uh... If you count, 'A lighten candle frightens no Chimchars' as about you, then yes!"

Red almost bursts out laughing. "Wow, just wow."

They get up, head for the door, about to leave, when-

"Your future may glow, Red-san." Says a waiter.

"Uh... thanks?"

And they're outside. "That was a little weird, Misty, how did he know my name?"

"Don't worry about it, Red. Time to go shopping!"

Red groans. "Again?"

"What do you mean? We've only got 8 more malls to go to!"

"Ugh..."

...

"Green, please?"

"I'm not sure, I'm busy! Maybe later?"

"No! I need you NOW!"

Green sighs through the phone. "Okay, I'll go. But only for you, Yellow."

"Thank you, Green."

"Your welcome. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye."

Yellow puts the phone down. She looks at what her other hands holding. A beer bottle. She has to stop this.

After what seems like an eternity, there's a knock on her door.

She gets up, and shuffles to the door, and opens it.

"Hi, Green." Says Yellow.

Green gasps. "What's happened to you! You're a mess!" She looks at Yellow for a while more. "You're not you're usual bright pretty self! Are... are you okay?

"No Green... I'm sick..."

Green walks through her house. "Oh my gosh, Yellow! Have you been drinking? You've never even touched a drink before... now this! What's wrong?"

"Come here, Green." Yellow sits on her bed. Green follows.

"Tell me, whats wrong? I'll help!"

Yellow sighs. "Have you ever loved someone SO much, but you know you can't do anything because that person already loves somebody else?"

"Oh my go- YELLOW! I am ashamed of you! Love is a common sickness...but someone as strong as you can be able to take it! Now, tell me, who is this person who you love SO much? I'll try and help as much as I can! Aw.. don't cry!"

Yellow struggles to talk with four tears already rolling down her face. "Please, Green you need to help me! Because the person I love is... love is... the person I... uh... I..."

"Just tell me! Yell it out if you need to!"

"The person I love is... is... is... IT'S RED!"

Green's eyes widen, and her mouth opens, but nothing comes out.

And silence. Complete silence for what seems like forever.

"Please, Green, what do I do?"

Green brings out her, 'I'm so sorry, but I don't think there's anything I can do' face."

"Green?"

"Yellow, you need to talk to Red about this, and snap out of this silly old stuff."

"You don't understand!"

"Yes I do, Yellow. I meant this... mess."

"Oh. Yeah... but here's the problem. I haven't talked to Red in over two years!"

Green thinks for a minute. "Don't worry about that, Yellow, I'll handle that. Just clean up this mess, I'm going to talk to Red."

...

"Ooo! Poke Prada! Come on, Staryu! I'll buy you something nice. Red, Pika, you coming along?"

"I think Pika and I'll just sit on the bench. We'll meet you out here"

"Okay, I'll see you! Ciao!" And Misty Enters the shop.

So Red waits. And waits. And waits. And waits.

"Eh, I'll think I'll call Gold, what do you think Pika?"

"Chaaaa!"

"Okay, alright, bud." Red gets out his phone, and dials Gold's number in.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gold."

"Red! So how are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Fine."

"Pika!"

"Oh... uh... Pika wants to know how Pichu's doing."

"He's fine, in fact, he's eating right now. So how about Misty?"

Red sighs. "Well, you know, the usual weekend shopping routine."

"Oh, well. I feel bad for you, though, heh heh."

"So, how about you and Crystal?"

"I don't know, she's taking pictures of Pichu... CRYSTAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ... Okay, yeah, she is."

"Hm..."

"So what about Blue and Green, heard anything about them? I haven't..."

"Yeah, I just heard Green went to go visit an old friend."

"Who do you think?"

"I don't really know..."

"Well, sorry, it's been nice talking to you, but I gotta go, Red."

"Well, alright, see you."

"Bye!"

Red sets the phone back in his pocket.

"Pikaaa! Chu! Chu!"

"Pikachuchu?"

"Chu! Chu!"

"Chuchu?"

"Chaaaa!"

"Chuchu... Chuchu... where have I heard that name befor- OH you mean Chuchu! I'm sure she's fine with-"

Red keeps his mouth open, but nothing comes out.

"Y-Yellow... uh, yeah, let's not talk about that right now. Okay?"

"Pika!"

"Okay, well. Let's wait now."

...

"Again? Why don't you want to come in with me?"

"Maybe I'll catch Shop-a-titus!"

"Ugh. Just wait out here! C'mon, Staryu!"

Red sighs as he waits for Misty outside at yet ANOTHER store.

"Pikachu! Pika! Pika!"

"Deal with it, Pika! Some other day you'll see ChuChu! I'm sorry!"

As Red stands up to walk around, he gets a call.

"Huh. Well then." He gets his phone out. "It's Green! Why is she calling?"

He answers the call. "Hello? HELLO?"

"Um.. yes?"

"Is this Red?"

"Yes, is this Green?"

"Listen up, Red!"

"Whoa, what did I do?"

"Has Yellow been calling you lately?"

"Um... uh... well... I..."

"Ur, dur, hur, you what? Huh? You've been avoiding her lately?"

"N-no..."

"Tell me the truth!"

"Hey, who are you to-"

"I'm Yellow's friend!"

"W-well-"

"You have! And why, Red? What's wrong with you? What did she do? She's been very sad lately because you haven't talked to her in TWO YEARS!"

"Whoa, keep it down, Green. and why would she be sad? We all live our own lives!"

"What are you, stupid? She lo- I mean, you were her best friend! And you just left her on the curb like a piece of trash for Misty!"

"Green, I didn't realize, I-"

"Of course you didn't. You're in Sinnoh, right?"

"Uh... yes."

"I want you to come down to Kanto and talk to Yellow, right now."

"WHAT?" Red yells. People start to stare at him. "Sorry, what? Are you crazy? I can't just go back to Kanto right now!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize that Yellow meant nothing to you after all those years. I'll go tell her to leave you the fuck alone!"

Red gasps, "Green, please don't do this! You actually don't realize how much Yellow means to me!"

"Then you should care about her enough to come down to Kanto and just see her, one last time! You have no idea how sad she is! She's crying right now!"

"I-"

"I had to come down all the way from Unova! Because Yellow's my friend!"

"Well..." Red thinks, and sighs. "Fine, I'll go. But only for Yellow."

"Good. Bye."

"Bye."

Then the phone shuts off.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

...

**_"Yay! I actually liked that, doc!"_**

**_First it was Nurp, now doc?_**

**_"Well, yeah!"_**

**_"Don't fight again!"  
_**

**_"Fine, Yellow."_**

**_"Yay!"_**

**_Why yay, Misty?_**

**_"This is featuring me!"_**

**_I should sweatdrop right about now._**

**_*Green's Sigh* "Dr Nurple does not own Pokemon. He hopes you enjoyed, and wants you to review, and-"_**

**_Stay tune for more! See ya!_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Fortune Come True

**_Well, yay. Here it is, the third part. I hope you enjoy, I don't own Pokemon, and please review when done!_**

**_Red: 20_**

**_Misty: 20_**

**_Green: 20_**

**_Yellow: 18_**

_Chapter 2  
_

"WHAT?"

"Heh... uh... yeah... *cough* um... Yellow's sick, so, I gotta go, you know, support her. She just called me."

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NO!"

"Yeah, but, you don't understand, she's really, really, sick!"

"I don't _care _how sick she is, you are NOT going all the way back to Kanto just for her! Ugh, I never really even _liked _Yellow! She's too childish!"

"Oh, so, this is gonna be all about you, right? So _that's_ why you never wanted me to answer any of her calls, right? What is _wrong _with you? Yellow is my best friend! I'm not going to listen to you in her a time of need, Misty!"

"Fine then, go! See what I care!"

"Alright then, I'LL GO!"

Red just got a call from Green saying Red needs to come back to Kanto for Yellow, and after that was just when Misty came out of the shop she was in, while Red was sitting on a bench outside. And Misty does _not_ want Red to go. As you saw, Red wins.

"Charizard, I choose you!"

Red takes out a Poke Ball from his belt and almost throws it to the ground, with Charizard coming out. Red climbs on his back.

"This one's going to be a long flight, buddy. To Viridian Forest!" Red looks at Misty one more time. "_Kanto_."

Charizard takes off, and heads off to a cottage in The Viridian Forest, that a girl names Yellow lives in.

...

"Whatever he says, just remember, you are a woman."

Yellow sniffles. "And?"

Green sighs. "I don't know, Yellow, I'm not very good a this stuff. Why have you been acting so sadly? I'm going to be honest with you Yellow, all of this is a bit too dramatic."

"I have a very weak mind!"

Green sighs. "B-"

_Thump!_

"Hey..." Says Yellow, "Did you hear that?"

"Hey! maybe it-"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Yellow gasps, "It's Red!"

"I'll go get it."

Green gets up from Yellow's bed, heading for the door.

...

**_I know this is a kind of crazy change, but this is from Red's point of view now!_**

Oh man.

This is crazy! 3 hours ago I was in Sinnoh with Misty, and now I'm next to Yellow's house!

And I'm getting this crazy feeling...

I don't think Green just called me here because Yellow hasn't seen me for awhile...

I kind of miss her, too!

I get off Charizard and knock on the door.

"Hoo, here goes."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I here a voice inside, but I'm not sure who it is.

I knock a few more time just to be sure.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

...Nothing. Just as I almost turn around to leave,

_Click! Creeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaak!_

"Well, look who showed up. Late."

"Hey, at least I showed up." I try and look around at the little I can see of the inside of Yellow's cottage. "I had to go through a shitload to do this, Green."

Green sighs and rolls her eyes. "Hold on."

And she slams the door on me.

I wait impatiently, and I hear a few more voices.

And I catch a whiff of -"I knew this was a bad idea..."

Finally, she opens the door again.

"Come in."

I walk in. It's not to shabby! Way more different then when I first came here, but very nice, nonetheless!

"Oh, where did she go?" Says Green.

"Where did who go?" I say.

"Quiet, you!"

"Hey, Green, why are you being so mean to m-"

"YELLOW! COME HERE!"

A blushing Yellow came out of what seems to be her kitchen.

And I had to say she look very beautiful! Ugh, If I told Misty that, she's go crazy.

I sometimes think of how life would've been with Yellow instead of Misty.

Ah, crazy thoughts.

"Red, say hello to your old friend, -Ahem- _acquaintance, _now."

I look at Green. "HEY! I-" Yellow looks away. "Oh, um... I'm sorry, hello, Yellow."

Yellow starts looking at me again. "Hello, Red. I've missed you very much."

Oh, man, her voice sounds prettier than ever.

AH! What am I thinking?

"Oh, um... me too, Yellow. Heh heh, Misty's been kind of a drag."

Yellow giggles. Oh man, I wish I knew what the hell she was thinking right now...

Green smiles. "I leave you two alone for now."

Green heads for the upstairs part of her house. "Oh, and here."

She turns on the television, and tosses the controller on her couch. She leaves after that.

Yellow sits down. "Red-"

"Yellow, I'm so sorry, for whatever I've done. I didn't want to hurt you, because I care for you, Yellow."

Long pause. "Then why-"

"It's Misty, Yellow, I'm sorry. The truth is, I'm not even sure If I want to be with her anymore."

Yellow smiles. "It's okay, Red, I'm just glad you're here. Let's just watch some T.V. while we catch up-"

"NO! It's not okay! Yellow, I want to make it up for you, what do YOU want to do?"

Yellow thinks for a bit. "I want to be with you! sit with me, Red."

I sit down. "Yellow, I-"

"Shh! I can't here the Pokemon battle!"

"Yellow, what happened to us?"

"I told you, don't worry about it, I just want to be with you, Red."

I patiently try and watch the Pokemon battle on T.V.

You know what, I'm not sure about Misty anymore! I think -And I can't believe I'm saying this- that I love Yellow now.

It's no wonder really, I can' take it anymore, I'm heating up, Red's turning red!

I say random gibberish, "I-I-I-uh... um.. can... um.. uh l- uh-"

"What's wrong, Red?"

"Oh, I, um.. can.. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure! Upstairs."

"Th-thanks, Yellow."

I get up, almost super white now. That was crazy.

I climb the stairs, to be met with Green.

"Oh, hey, Green."

"What the fuck was that?"

"Whoa, what'd I do?"

"Don't get all innocent with me, Red, you almost tried something with Yellow."

"No I didn't! You were watching? I don't need any supervision, Green!"

"Quiet, I'll be in Yellow's room. Get to the bathroom."

"Okay?..."

I wash my face afterwards.

...

**_Quick Yellow's point of view thing cx_**

I'm so happy right now...

but WHAT was that?

Could it be?...

**_Normal POV_**

Red comes down to meet up with Yellow again.

"Oh, hi again, _Red-San_!"

Red grins. "I haven't heard that name since..."

"Well it doesn't matter, nice to have you back, Red."

"I love you too, Yellow."

Yellow freezes. Red freezes. The whole world freezes. Even Green freezes.

"Oh my gosh... I didn't... I- Um.. Can.. I'll... Just... Can... Can I kiss you?"

'That was way too fast, but I don't care, I LOVE YELLOW! But... Misty... hmph. She doesn't deserve my love!' Thinks Red.

Yellow quietly whispers, "Yes..." As Red reels into Yellow bringing her up and hugging her, and giving her long passionate kiss. They only stop when they needed air.

Then Yellow tries to stop and says, "Wait! No! Stop! This is wrong! You love Misty!"

Red stops too, and sighs, "Yellow, I stopped loving Misty a LONG time ago. I needed this."

Yellow silently gasps. "Y-You mean..."

"Yes, I love you, Yellow."

She hugs Red even tighter. "I love you too, Red."

...

**_"Oh I loved that chapter, Dr. Nurple, didn't you?"_**

**_Yeah, yeah, more coming up. Thanks, Purple._**

**_"Kind of a cliff hanger though..."_**

**_Quiet, Yellow!_**

**_"Oh! Oh! Can I do the honors?"_**

**_*Sigh* Okay, Red. You can._**

**_"YES! Dr. Nurple does not own Pokemon, he hopes you enjoyed, aaaaannnddd..."_**

**_Stay tuned for more and review! See ya next time! This took lots of time to make!  
_**

**_Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 3 - NYJSTIUTL

**_(The title stands for 'Now You're Just Somebody That I Used To Love')_**

* * *

**_Even though it's late, and I have a party to go to really early, I'm restless. So, I'm writing (part of [for now, I'll do the rest latter!]) another chapter _****_just_****_ for you guys. Enjoy! (And_**_** review!)**_

* * *

_**I can't help the feeling that there's too many indents... ... and that it feels like it was writtten too rushed XC... I'll stop that. But the indent thing is a habit that will probably never stop xD. (Note that I wrote this in the middle of writing the story!) Oh and one last thing is that I'm carried away with POV changes! I'll fix that.**_

* * *

_**Green: 20**_

_**Red: 20**_

_**Yellow: 18**_

_**ASH KETCHUM?: 19**_

_**Misty: 20**_

_Chapter 3_

**_Normal POV_**

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Screams Green dashing down the stairs.

"My first kiss..." Says Yellow smiling and dazed.

"Fuck off, Green!" Says Red.

"How _dare_ you take the love of this girl for your advantage? I'm _ashamed_ of you, Red! Come here, Yellow!"

Yellow snaps out of it and stammers, "N... No, Green, I'm perfectly fine!"

Green gasps, "Yellow, I know he's _Red _and all, but I'm pretty sure he's playing you, Yellow."

Yellow looks up at Red. "Hey, Green, I'm not! I... I don't love Misty anymore... I stopped a long time ago."

"Red! How could you? After all of that?"

"I... I..."

Green sighs. "Okay, you know what, this isn't even my problem anyways." She heads for the door. "I'll see ya."

_Click! Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak... SLAM!_

Red and Yellow are left with only silence now.

"So... what now?" Yellow asks.

"Can I try something?"

"Sure!" Yellow smiles.

"Woo... okay. _First _of all... let out your Chuchu, I'll let out mine, they'll play in the back."

Yelllow giggles. "Okay!"

After they do that...

Red reaches his hand towards Yellow's hair, and kisses Yellow passionately. Red sits down on the couch, Yellow follows. They keep kissing. Red stops, and reaches below Yellow's waist. He starts kissing again, while squeezing on Yellow's ass.

He starts to pull down Yellows pants, meanwhile a war was going on between their two tongues, both trying to dominate each other's mouth.

"Mmm... Red... I... I'm not... I can't..."

Red stops the process of nature. "What's wrong?"

"I'm... I'm not ready... I'm sorry, Red..."

"Oh..."

Red pulls up her pants, gets up and says, "That's fine, Yellow, I love you, and I want whats best for you. I'll stop whenever you want."

"Aw... Red, you are the most sweetest man alive! I don't deserve you!" Yellow sighs. "I'm so sorry, Red."

"It's okay, Yellow, no is no, and I want to do what's best for you." Red looks at his watch. "I'll be right back, okay?."

Red heads for the door. "I'll see ya, I love you!"

"Uh... me too..."

_Click! Creeeaaak! Thump!_

_**Red's POV**_

Man, that was so bad!

Well, that's all in the past. I need to go call Misty now...

Red walks toward Charizard.

"Alright, buddy, hang in there!" He climbs on. "To Sinnoh!"

...

**_Normal POV_**

Red walks past the post that holds Misty's mail. He tells Charizard, "Stay there!"

He walks up to the door.

_Click! Whhhhhhhh -Thump!_

"Hello?" Asks Red aloud. He walks around the house, then finally heading for Misty's door.

_Rck! Creeeeeeeeak!_

Red gasps!

"MISTY?!"

Misty cuts out. "Huh? What? Oh... look who finally came from former girlfriend of Red, Yellow."

"WHO IS THIS?!"

Misty was in bed with a guy with raven hair.

"Oh. _My_ best friend, Ash Ketchum. I hope you don't mind, he's _there_ for me. Like you and Yellow?"

Ash is frozen. "Uh..."

"I thought you stopped talking to Ash since you became a gym leader!?"

"Don't worry dude, I'll leave. I didn't know-"

"I'm not mad at you, Ash. Misty, why would you do this to me?"

"Why? WHY? WHY DID YOU KISS YELLOW OUT OF NOWHERE?"

"Hey! I- wait... who told you?"

"Heh heh heh..."

Red curses and clenches his fists. "THAT GREEN!"

"Oh, don't pretend like you didn't see this coming, Red. You and me both know very well that we stopped loving each other a LONG time ago, hm?"

"Hey... no..."

"Now, it came to me like a brick hitting my head that while you were acting so _stupid _most of the time, you were thinking of Yellow, true?"

"Oh... I..."

"True. And in conclusion, you left me, for that Son of a Bitch."

"HEY! SHE IS NOT A- ugh, look, Misty. I'm just gonna ask you this before I get my stuff and leave this god foresaken house, okay? Why Ash? Why so fast?"

Ash cuts in, "Look, dude, she just called me and..." His voice trails off.

"Look, Red, I've been expecting this for a few months now. You can go, we can live own lives now. It's over. It's just not meant to be, no matter how strong my love was for you before."

Red sighs. "Wow. I... I guess I'm just glad that this is over."

"Look..." Misty looks away. "I know, this is really bad, but later on in life, I really just still want to be friends.

Red looks for his back pack,the only thing he left there. He picks it up and puts it on. "...I'll... think about it."

Misty smiles and gets up, leading Ash to the door. "That's good."

"-Misty... one more thing."

"Okay."

"What happened to us?"

She opens the door. "In the end, we just took different paths, Red, that's all. Goodbye."

Red walks out and climbs on Charizard. "Goodbye, Misty."

She shuts the door. And Red says, "Last trip, buddy."

Charizard braces. "To back where we came from. Let's go."

...

"And that's it, it's over?"

"Yep. We don't have to worry about it anymore. It's over, I'll be with you now."

Red is sitting with Yellow in her kitchen.

It's all over now.

"So what now?" Asks Yellow.

"Hm... you know what's funny?" Says Red.

"What?"

"I got a fortune the other day saying, 'Red glows brighter with Yellow.'"

Yellow smiles and hugs Red. "I guess it's true, then."

Red smiles, then frowns, then smiles again. "The Waiter..."

"Hm?" Yellow looks up.

"Oh, nothing."

They get up, and head for the couch. Yellow turns on the T.V, and they watch Pokemon battles.

Then Red realizes something. "Oh crap!"

Yellow's stunned. "Huh? What?"

"Tomorrow is my twenty-first birthday!"

Yellow gasps and smiles. "Awesome! Party time! We need to invite everyone!"

Red frowns. "*_Ahem_*... _except Misty..._*_cough_*"

"Oh... yeah..."

Red smiles again. "Well then!" He turns of the television. "We better get started!"

"For what?"

"The party! We need to prepare _everything_!"

"Oh... okay!" Yellow gets up and hugs Red. "I love you!"

Red closes his eyes and enjoys. "I love you too, Yellow."

...

**_YESH! That was the final chapter!_**

**_"Omigersh really?"_**

**_Yes, Yellow! And there's going to be a special-bonus epilogue about it!_**

**_"Yay!"_**

**_Get out of here, Ash!_**

**_"*Sniff*... okay..."_**

**_Okay, yay for 'Now You're Just Somebody That I Used To Know' references!_**

**_"Hey, is something going to happen between me and Yellow?"_**

**_Hm... expect it, Red, expect it..._**

**_"Hey, where's Misty?"_**

**_Ugh, don't ask Green, don't ask._**

**_"WHY YOU LITTLE! COME HERE!" *Chases me around*_**

**_AHHH SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_"We'll do the ending then, ready, Yellow?"_**

**_"Yup."_**

**_"The Awesome Purple Writer-"_**

**_"HE CHANGED IT AGAIN?!"_**

**_"Oh, hey, Purpl-"_**

**_"THE AWESOME PURPLE WRITER DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, HE HOPES YOU ENJOYED, AND HE WANTS YOU TO REVIEW! HA BEAT YOU TO IT!"  
_**

**_Red and Yellow: *Sweatdrop*_**

**_Stay tuned for more! See ya later, bye!_**


	5. Epilogue - Red's 21st and The Ending

**_Last chapter! Don't worry, this one's going to be funny cx and maybe MAYBEEEEEEE some smut n' some fluff... but probably not.  
_**

**_Enjoy! :P (And review)_**

_Epilogue_

_Part I: The Party_

_7:00 P.M._

"Someone's here!"

"Quick! Uh... who is it?"

"It's Gold."

"Lemme see!"

Gold got out of his car, looked around confused, and decided to walk up to the house.

_Knock! BAM! BAM! Knock!_

_"_I'll get it." Says Yellow heading for the door. When shee opens it, Gold looks perplexed.

"Is this... the party you guys were talking about?" Gold says, looking around the room with only a radio and some confetti everywhere. Yellow and Red nod.

"Wow. This is pathetic. You guys need to liven it up a bit!... I mean a lot!"

"What do you mean? We've got radio music, um... color-y stuff on the floor..."

Gold walks in and smirks.

"Okay, you two get out for a minute, I'll work on the place."

"Hey, wai-"

"OUT!"

...

_7:45 P.M._

"And why did you let him?" Says Blue. **_Note here Blue is a boy and Green is a girl OKAY?_**

"He forced us." Says Red.

"I'll go in and stop him." Says Blue.

"Thanks, Blue."

Blue starts walking toward the door. "You two are like an old married couple. What's all the racket Gold's making anyway?"

Blue opens the door.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Whoa! Awesome party!" Yells Blue, and he walks in.

"Dargh! This is exactly what I didn't want!" Says Yellow.

"We'll make the best of it. Look, I see Purple and... ZAPDOS?!" Says Red. _**Purple's my fan character... :D**_

'CAAAAAWWW' Screeches the Zapdos as it lands. Once Purple gets off the Zapdos turns back into Mew.

"Oh, I keep forgetting that you're the luckiest guy ever."

"The luckiest guy ever _from_ Celadon City!"

"Yeah, yeah, where's Plum?" _**Plum**** is Purple's girlfriend CX**_

"She's gonna be late."

"W-"

"Don't ask. Cool party, though. Let's go, Atlas." And Purple walks in, with his Mew (called Atlas) following.

...

_8:15 P.M._

_BAM!_

"There's another one." Says Red, opening the door. "Oh no!"

"The party, has arrived!" Says a drunk Green almost tripping.

"Urg... just get in..."

_8:30 P.M._

The dex holders are laughing as they watch Gold carry a bunch of beer bottles on his back while doing the robot.

*Ding*

"Alright I'm done! I hate you, Blue!"

"Thanks!" Smirks Blue.

"My turn!" Says Purple, "Truth or dare, Green?

"Huh? Oh.. uh... darrrrrrrre... *burp*"

"Alright, hm... I dare you... to kiss Gold!"

"WHAT? NO, I'M DATING CRYSTAL YOU JERK!" Yells Gold.

"It's a game, Gold! Heh heh!" Followed by the snickers of everyone, including drunk Green.

"Fine. But just on-"

"For 20 seconds start!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Go! GO!"

Gold goes to Green, preparing to kiss her, but Green just smacks her lips into his, causing them to topple over and kiss for... well, lets just say that they ended up doing a little more than just kissing.

"So, Gold, how do ya feel?" Asks Purple.

"Oh, I, I, I, uh, um, I-"

Everyone laughs.

Except Silver.

...

_9:30 P.M._

_*Smash*_

"What was that?" Says Yellow.

"Let's go-" Red gets cut off by the sound of the Unova dex holder.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA! That was awesome!"

"BLACK!" Yells Red.

"Huh? Oh! Hey White, we made it!"

White comes in through the window Black broke. "Really?"

"Well, duh!"

"THERE'S A THING CALLED A DOOR YOU KNOW!" Yells Red.

"Whatevs! What are we playing? Oh! Spin the bottle!" Black brushes my Red and White causes him to trip.

"Argh! You two are soo... ugh!"

"Me and White go first!" Says Black as he opens the closet and shoves Gold and Crystal out of the way.

"H-HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?" Screams Crystal.

"Calm down, this is Black and White." Gold does a sweatdrop."The asswhackers..."

White goes in with Black.

_SLAM!_

"This... will take a while." Says Blue, "For now, WHAT THE FUCK IS AN ASSWHACKER?"

...

_1:00 A.M._

"Alright so everyone's here!" Says Blue, counting everybody.

"Except Cyan! And I don't know why Plum isn't here already..." Says Purple. **_(Cyan is Purple's rival.)_**

"Silver's not coming." Says Gold.

"Speaking of Plum-" Says Pearl.

"SHADDUP WIDDAT ALREADY!" Says Diamond.

"Gee, soorrrrrrr-y!"

"Silly boys!" Says Platinum.

"So Sapphire's in bed with Ruby, and Emerald drunk with Green..."

"Hey, anyone hear that thumping?" Says Purple.

Blue sighs in disgust. "It's probably Sapphire and Ruby!"

"No, they're in the left part of the house, this is coming from the right!"

Gold smiles. "It's about damn time..." He chuckles.

Blue's puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Where do you suppose Red and Yellow are?"

Everyone gasps, except Green and Emerald.

"Are there any condoms in this house?" Asks Blue.

"Ruby and Sapphire looked, and couldn't find any." Says Gold.

Blue's already grossed out. "That's sick..."

Platinum smiles, squeals, and almost falls. "Ooo! Then that means-"

...

_12:30 A.M._

Red and Yellow are lying down on the stairs, having a make out session like none other before.

Because nobody knows it, but Red and Yellow are drunk.

Nobody notices, until about 12:45 they stood up happily,and wandered upstairs into their room.

And right before they walk into the room,

"I love you, Yellow." Says Red drunk-trance-happily.

"I love you, Red." Says Yellow, same as Red.

They smile and kiss each other, right before they go into Yellow's room and end up having sex.

**_What? I'm too fucking lazy and too bad of a writer to write a sex scene! If you REALLY want one, just request atleast once by reviewing!  
_**

...

_3:00 A.M._

"Did ya check?"

"Yeah, they're sleeping now."

"Thanks, Plum."

Most is calm, some have left. All that's left is Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, Ruby, the Hoenn gang, Gold, and the Sinnoh gang.

"So, what now? I'm tired..." Says Gold.

"That's a miracle."

"Shut up, Cyan."

Everyone was exhausted. Green, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Red, and Yellow were sleeping. Blue and Green watching T.V. together, the Sinnoh gang talking, Purple and Plum were making out, drunk, and all that was left was Gold and Cyan talking. Crystal left, Silver never came.

Blue stands up. "Me and Green will drive Purple and Plum home, we'll all see ya."

"Bye!" Says Cyan and Gold in unison.

Green walked up to Plum and held her up and carried her, she fell asleep almost instantly.

Blue got wide-eyed.

"What? This is what my dad always did to my mom when she was like this!"

"Whatever. Purple, it's time to go."

"Ergemhurgemburgemmm..."

"Alright, let's go." Blue helps Purple up, Green walks with Blue and Purple carrying Plum, and they head for their car. Purple yells, "Shotgun!" And climbs in. Blue sits in the drivers seat, while Plum and Green sit in the back.

"Wait, wait, wait, I forgot Atlas." Purple gets real quick and comes back in.

"What's up?" Says Cyan.

"I forgot Atlas."

"Knew you'd come back. Couch."

Purple goes to the couch and picks up his Master Ball containing Mew.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

He runs, trips, and runs again to the car, and they take off.

...

"Now it's just you, me, and the Sinnoh gang." Says Gold to Cyan.

"Actually, we'll go home and have tea, now." Says Platinum.

"Elegant as ever..." Says Pearl.

Diamond stands up with Lax, stuffing themselves with donuts. "Yeraer! Lerts Germph!"

They stand up and leave.

"I'm going." Says Cyan.

"Me too, then." Says Gold.

They also leave.

**_Sorry for rushed 'leavings'! Just wanna finish this fucking story once and for__ all!_**

The house of Yellow is wrecked, but for a good reason.

Tonight was a good night.

...

_Part II: The Ending._

Sunlight beams through the sliding glass window in Yellow's room.

"Hmph... uh.. urg... oh.. HUH? Oh it's morning. Yesterday was crazy." Says Red, in bed. "Why am I naked? Stupid pranks..."

Red scoots over.

"Ahh!"

"WHOA!"

Red and Yellow, in a bed together, naked. And that's when they both realize it.

"WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO LAST NIGHT?!" Yells Red.

Yellow gasps, and starts a search on every part of the house.

Red looks at Yellow with confusion. "Wh... wh..."

"CONDOM! CONDOM! WHERE?"

"Oh... holy shit..."

"Omigoshomigoshomigoshhh..."

She picks up the phone.

_*BEEPBOOPBOPBEEPBOOPBOOPBEEPBAPBOPBOOP!*_

"Hello?"

"YES? Hello? Is this Green?"

"Yellow?"

"What did me and Red do yesterday?"

"Oh, heh heh, you guys had sex. WITHOUT a condom. Good luck, Yellow!... oh god... I'm sorry, I'm just rushed right now!... Yellow? YELLOW?" Green says that to Yellow, like a brick kitting Yellow's head.

Yellow drops the phone. She frowns, then smiles, then starts crying.

"Yellow, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Says Yellow, "I'm just happy..."

"Why?"

"You and me might be parents!"

Red beams with happiness, he stands up, and practically jumps around in happiness. "Oh my god, that's great, Yellow, oh my god, I'm so happy, Yellow... wait... you're... you're not freaking out?"

"I wanted this, Red."

Red smiles even bigger, if that's possible. "Oh my gosh, we need to tell everyone, I can't believe this!..."

Red sighs, and sits down. "Yellow, whatever happens,I just want you too know, I love you."

"I love you too, Red."

The couple lie down in bed and snuggle for the rest of the morning.

**_~Fin~_**

_Part III_: _Afterwards..._

Red waits impatiently outside of the bathroom, happily worried, worriedly happy.

After an eternity, Yellow comes out.

"So? SO? SO?!"

Yellow fake sniffs. "I'm so sorry, Red."

Red buries his hands into his face.

Yellow continues, "The test said that... we're... GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

Red smiles and pops up. "I hate you! I can't believe it! We're actually going to be parents! WE'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO BE PARENTS!"

Red grabs Yellow and does a happy dance.

In the end, they get so tired of celebrating, that-

"Yellow, can we have breakfast?"

Yellow smiles. "Okay. I-"

"Good. I'll cook."

In the _real _end, they live live happily ever after.

Eating breakfast.

...

**_*Insert better writer here*_**

**_"WE FINISHED!" Yells everyone._**

**_Hooray! Thanks everyone who reviewed, you're awesome._**

**_So, message me if you want a sequel :P_**

**_It's their marriage, or their family being started. That's it._**

**_So now I'm going to write a fanfic about my fan character's own Pokemon adventure! :D DON'T JUDGE ME!_**

**_Well, thanks audience. I hope you enjoyed, and please review._**

**_This took lots of love and precious time to make._**

**_In other words, I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS FUCKING STORY! :D_**

**_Everyone says goodbye, for now. :( :| :)_**

**_See ya later,_**

**_~Platupipnos_**

**_(I just love changing names all the time! But this one's weird... I'm like the name changer!)_**

**_3  
_**


End file.
